The Red of Your Eyes
by SunsetOfForever21
Summary: New story for ya! Hope you enjoy. READ IT! lol... And I said "Hold me," and he so willingly obliged.


**Disclaimer - Yeah, don't own :-) teehee...**

* * *

**A/N - This time around it's Rosalie's POV... have fun :-P This is my first actual fic for Twilight that's not a one-shot. Feedback kicks you-know-what.**

* * *

"Kid, it's like this," Emmett steps up to the plate and I can't help the laughter that bubbles up and out of my mouth from the pit of my stomach. A four-year-old looking Renesmee watches what Emmett does with confusion but interest.

Bella, Jasper, Alice, and Esme all went hunting which was why Nessie's mom wasn't watching (it was also one of the reasons she didn't want to learn anything new: her mother wouldn't be there for it). After that Bella wanted them to train her so that she could better her skills in case something came up. Lately Esme had been thinking about how she should be an asset and not someone who held us back and though she was a pacifist she wanted some training too. We all comforted our mother but she didn't listen.

"Uncle Emmett?" The uncertainty in her voice is to die for and I look to the left of me. Jac... The mutt's face mirrors mine and it makes me smile even more than before. It's so irritating.

"Yeah?" Emmett's impatience is so typical Emmett. I quickly step behind him and place my arms on his broad shoulders.

"Darling don't get riled up, she's learning." I croon and I can feel the shudder go through his body. It's the one that says 'Yes ma'am' without him really saying it. I kiss his ear and step back. "Come on Nessie, you've got this." My strangely broken sentence and odd try at sounding like a soccer mom makes a ripple of laughter erupt from Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Seth, and the dog. I cluck my tongue together and sigh. "Shut up," I say with a slight pout and that just eggs them on.

"Auntie Rose?" Renesmee looks up at me, her brow furrowed.

"Yes?" I ask walking over to her and once there I bend down. "What is it?" She shows me people in a crowd laughing at someone crying and then someone chastising them. A big red 'X' is on the mean people and her simple response to me is, 'Their just being rude. She's saying they'll get theirs...' or something along those lines. She probably didn't mean what I interpreted but that's what I got and that's what Edward got.

"That's right Renesmee." Edward said, holding back his laughter.

"Can we get back to baseball please?" Emmett's angry huff is adorable and I nod my head.

"Okay, go on." I tell her, patting her back as she goes. "Have fun."

"Now, the pitcher, Jake, will pitch the ball. You know, throw it at you." Emmett begins but Nessie's horrified look stops him.

"No! My Jacob would never hurt me..." Her bottom lip quivers and within seconds, maybe less, Jake's at her side.

"No honey, don't worry." He says softly. "I wouldn't. But think about it: I'm not going to throw it too hard or too fast. I won't intentionally throw the ball to hit you because I'm going to throw it so that you can hit with the bat." He points to the bat in Emmett's hand. "And sweetie, your reflexes kick butt. You'll know what to do. I'm not worried." He kisses the top of her head and walks away to the pitcher's mound or what would be the pitcher's mound if we were at an actual baseball field. "Just watch what Emmett does and follow his lead!" The wolf yells to her and she quickly nods her head. Man, I kind of wish Jasper were hear. Just to cool her jets, you know? Edward's deep laughter sounds softly behind me and I look at him.

"What?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"Everyone's thoughts are just so focused on Renesmee. I can't think for myself."

"Here it comes!" Jacob throws it nice and hard, straight down the middle. Emmett hits the ball with such force its metal bends and the sound is like a beautiful crash of dark bells. Renesmee cheers as he makes his rounds around the 'bases.' Carlisle is already off, trying to see if he can reach the ball before it lands. Edward will know if he's lying and he never does. Seth and Edward had a go at it too and when they all return it seems no one's caught it.

"Nothing?" Emmett's grin is so wide his face may crack if it gets any wider.

"Now, now," Carlisle begins. "Not so fast." He looks over at Seth who is blushing profusely.

"Sorry man," The boy is so sweet. He didn't want to ruin Emmett's fun. "I caught it." Emmett frowns but shrugs it off.

"Eh, whatever. Who's up next?" He asks and then he remembers Nessie. "Kid, wanna give it a go?" He asks, his smile returning. Nessie shakes her head softly and then beckons me forward. With her hand on my cheek I see an image of me with the bat in my hand.

Edward snickers and says, "It makes sense. You're the only other lady around today." Edward picks Nessie up and spins her around. Their movements together are so graceful; so beautiful. Nessie's laughter is like music and nothing could stop me from playing next. Nothing.

"Alright, hand me a bat Emmett." Emmett is smirking now and oh how I would _love_ to wipe that smirk off his face. He switches spots with Dog Boy and takes a new ball with him. A quiet snarl rips through my lips and Emmett returns the gesture. I wiggle my hips like a man at bat but Emmett takes it as an advance. He begins to purr and I laugh "Come on baby, show me what ya got." My New York accent pours over him and I hear someone gag. Like a record skipping everyone turns toward the noise: Jake.

He looks downwards and gags again. "That's not necessary Jake." Edward chuckles though I know he's thinking the same thing.

"Just saying. Save that for later vamps. Maybe I should pitch to her."

I roll my eyes and say, "Bring it dog breath!" I growl and his eyes darken.

"Toss it," He says dangerously in Emmett's direction. "You ready for this _Blondie_?" Nessie claps her hands together. For some reason she enjoys our evil banter.

"As ready as I'll ever be pup." I try not to smile, he tries not to smile. But we both can hear Nessie's laughter and that alone sets us off. Then, without warning, he pitches the ball. Halfway on its path to me a huge gust of wind changes its direction. When it makes contact with my left arm I don't have the patience to recognize the pain. After about thirty seconds of everyone fussing over me and Jacob trying to comfort Nessie who is crying hysterically, I feel it. A blood curdling scream rips through my lips and Emmett is trying to calm me.

"Where's my arm?" I ask and Jacob shrugs.

"Carlisle went to go find it." He says quietly, apologetically and I want to rip his throat out.

"You threw it too hard!" I scream at him, closing the distance between us. I slap him hard but something in me makes sure I don't hit him _too_ hard. I wouldn't want to actually rip his head off. Nessie would hate me.

"No," He bit out. "I threw the ball at a hardness I knew you could handle and then something happened to the wind!" I laugh sarcastically.

"'Something happened to the wind!'" I repeat. "My a-s-s!" But I do remember my thoughts before the ball made contact with my skin and some of them did have to do with the wind. A little of my anger leaves me and I huff away from him over to Nessie who is in Edward's arms. I don't even hear Carlisle sneak up on me and reattach my arm. "Nessie," My voice is as soft and as soothing as I can make it. She peaks up at me from under Edward's arm.

"I'm never playing baseball." She sniffs. "It's much too dangerous." Emmett laughs and forcefully pats her head.

"Take a look at Rose, Renny," Emmett's nickname for her is cute but his alone. Sometimes Jasper will call her Renny but it never sticks. Renesmee looks at me and I show her I'm fine.

"Besides, Jacob would never use the same force he used with me when it came to you. He wants you safer than safe and just wants you to be happy." I give him the benefit of the doubt for once and Nessie, with wide eyes, nods her head and agrees.

"That's true," She says quietly and takes up my bat. Edward throws to her because she's still a little nervous. She hits the ball on the first try and the soft sound it makes is like the highest note in a set of wind chimes. It's just a pop up but we all stop and watch it fly along with the wind. It lasts only a moment but it is beautiful.

"Yes, it is." Edward whispers and Nessie's musical laugh fills the air. She dances over to Edward and jumps up into his arms.

"Alright, we'll play some more."

"Good job Nessie." Jacob's toothy grin makes Nessie fly over to him to let him know she forgives him. She hugs his legs to her and he pats her head.

"There, there. I know. Hey Rose," I look up at him, a brow raised.

"What?" The bite in my voice isn't as present as it usually is and his face softens.

"I'm sorry. That had to hurt." He said and I believe him. I just nod my head and turn away from him. Suddenly, someone's tugging on my pant leg and I look down.

"Yes?" Nessie holds her arms out to me and I let her hop up. Her palm against my cheek will never, ever get old. A picture of me at bat once again and Jacob pitching appears. When she lets the image fade I search her face and see fear but excitement as well. "Okay." I look at Jake who just shrugs.

"Sure," He runs to the other side of the field to grab the ball and I get ready. When he comes back I can see bits of sweat appearing at the start of his hairline. I listen intently and find the rhythm of his heartbeat and gulp unnecessarily. Then he pitches the ball at the speed of 95 miles per hour. I easily catch it and smirk.

"You're kiddin' me, right?" I ask silkily, my New York accent popping up, and he rolls his eyes but I see the slight curl of his lip turning his frown into a smirk.

"All right, you asked for it Blondie." He winds up and it's almost like everything stops the very moment his fingers are no longer on the ball. I nearly miss it; the ball seemed invisible and I was secretly afraid it was going to rip my arm off again. But when my bat connected to the ball something happened. It was like and electric current that started from my toes went its way through body to my fingertips and then spread through the bat which hit the ball. The sound it made hurt but it also felt good. I wanted it to go on forever.

"Rosalie what was that?" Emmett is behind me now, holding my waist and I feel I'm about to pass out. I wish I could.

"I don't know," I gulped and look over at Carlisle who is shaking his head.

"That was strange. I'm going to look it up." He takes Nessie's hand and walks back towards the house. Edward follows after them. I finally look over at Jacob who is breathing heavily.

"Jake, you okay?" Emmett calls to him and we both look over at him. His face is pale and his hands are shaking. Then, he does pass out and I collapse.

**- & - & - & -**

When I finally stop staring at the wall and feel I've 'rested' enough, I force myself to look over at the wolf. He looks sick and his fingertips are strangely burnt. I lightly and absentmindedly touch them and they begin to heal.

"What the-"

"Ah, Rose, you're back." Carlisle gives me a hug and I shudder, cold. It's all mental but that doesn't take away it's strangeness. "It seems you have an ability. Two actually." I frown and look down at Jacob who is snoring now.

"What are they then?" I ask him calmly.

"You have a type of electric wind push and you can heal your victims. But, only you can." Carlisle said examining Jacob's hands. "I can't believe it; all this time it's been so hidden from us." He shook his head and I shrugged.

"Maybe it was never there until today..." I whisper and Carlisle laughs.

"Oh Rose, you know that's not possible. Maybe you were never so motivated as you were today to use it. I think you truly feared another limb being taken off and you used it as a defense mechanism. Remember that day when the Volturi came?

"The last one? Yeah, who could forget." I mumble and he smiles at me.

"Right, that time. Yes, well Eleazar had pulled me aside and said he sensed something in you that you could use if it ever came to that. We were all positive it would but I didn't want to worry you."

"So, after all these hundreds of years I am special." The small smile on my face light Carlisle and we hug. "Thank you father." I whisper and he grins.

"I'll leave you alone with your victim." He grins at me and I roll my eyes.

"I think I'll just come with you. I can hear Bella and Emmett laughing about something and that seems so much more interesting right now." We walk out of the room easily but the small, miniature pang of guilt on my heart makes me turn around. There, sitting on the bed and no longer sleeping is Jacob, his eyes on me. He's angry but confused and I don't know what else to do but to leave. There's no helping him right now so I might as well put it off for later. At the bottom of the steps I pretend not to hear his whimper of pain.

* * *

**A/N - How dramatic can you get? I know, I know. Anyways, please review. New chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
